


I Can Hear Music

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beaches, Cute, Cutesy, Dancing, Food, Gift Exchange, M/M, Music, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: After an evening of fine dining, Ignis surprises Noct with a dance among Galdin's golden shores.My piece for the FFXV Valentine's exchange on twitter!





	I Can Hear Music

**Author's Note:**

> I once again got chosen to write for the amazing olistvrk! Happy belated Valentine's! I guess I'm like your personal fic writer now XD So sorry I cut it close! I've been in poor health this spring, but I wanted you to have your gift! ♥

E saThe salty sea-breeze tickled Noctis' nose, lethargy setting in after a hearty dinner on the pier. Elbow resting on the table, palm cradling his chin, he was staring off at the lazy waves that surrounded Galdin Quay's hotel, spa and restaurant.

 

Ignis had treated them to fine dining at the Mother of Pearl, though, Noctis knew that Coctura had offered them quite the discount for their aid in hunting down ingredients. Still, it was some of the most delectable food he'd ever had the pleasure of eating... even for royalty. The seafood differed greatly from what they caught in the waters on the outskirts of Insomnia. Ignis had mentioned that he could replicate the recipe, and Noctis was rather excited to see how Ignis' would turn out the next time they set up camp.

 

Stomach full and thoughts calm, he could definitely go for a nap.

 

The relative silence was broken by Prompto finishing off his dessert, his voice loud even over the chatter of other patrons.

 

"God, I'm stuffed!" Prompto proclaimed, stretching back in his seat and patting his stomach. "I can't eat another bite!"

 

"Bet you could," Gladio countered, forking a chunk of cheesecake that he'd abandoned, and waving it near Prompto's face. "Come on...

 

"No, I'm gonna puke!"

 

Ignis was sitting, stoic yet amused at their antics, having gripped the napkin that was politely folded over his lap, to be set upon the table near to his dish.

 

Noctis, meanwhile, decided to throw his two cents in.

 

"Do you guys wanna head back? I'm getting sleepy."

 

Before any of his companions could answer, delighted gasps and clapping was soon heard from near to the restaurant front, as the four men's attention was diverted to what the commotion was. So it seemed, a quartet was setting up, a coed group in ritzy suits who certainly didn't look out of place among the classy throng.

 

"A live show?!" Prompto said, his neck stretching as he leaned in his seat to see the crew setting up. "Oh man, this is awesome!"

 

"It appears that we have entertainment for the evening," Ignis chimed in. "I'd almost forgotten that it's nearly the fourteenth."

 

"What's so special about it?" Noctis inquired.

 

Ignis' head gave a nod. "Many outside of the Crown City celebrate a day for romance."

 

"Sounds dreamy," Gladio deadpanned.

 

Prompto sighed. "Sounds _lame_ , unless you have a girlfriend."

 

Gladio nudged him, and in the background, the music from the band began to blare.

 

"Hey, but you've got all of us. Wanna dance?"

 

A jazzy saxophone carried over the noise of people chattering and the clanking of dishes, as many rose from their seats to fill up the space near to where the musicians played. Prompto shrugged before he was mostly-dragged off by the much larger man, and he heard Ignis issue a distinctive short of a laugh as the two showed off their moves. Well, if you could call them that.

 

Noctis sighed. Music was fine and all, but he'd rather be in their camper bed playing video games. Still, he didn't want to be a killjoy when the rest of them seemed pretty damned excited.

 

Once their check was brought, Ignis reached over the table to gently touch Noct's hand.

 

"I'll be back in just a moment."

 

"Sure thing."

 

The prince took the opportunity to zone out a bit, watching as couples and singles alike took to the makeshift dance floor. He wondered if people really found others to date in such an environment. It wasn't as if his royal duties included hitting up bars or going clubbing on the weekends.

 

In any case, it wasn't anything he had to worry about, having an arranged engagement and all. Though, as his thoughts turned dark, he wondered if he'd ever get married, now that the wedding was indefinitely cancelled.

 

He just prayed Luna was still safe...

 

His ruminating was interrupted, perhaps rudely, by a woman who definitely looked to be slightly older than him. Hand upon his shoulder, she leaned in close, cleavage just inches from his face. Noctis stared. Not because he wanted to, but because he didn't have a choice.

 

He could smell alcohol on the woman's breath as she looked about ready to grab him by the arm and drag him away from his table.

 

"Hey, sugar, save a dance for me?"

 

When he stuttered out nonsense, no words actually coming forth, and too flustered to blurt out a proper response, he was saved in the knick of time by his Advisor.

 

"Excuse, me, madam," he accented voice said politely, fingertips plucking the woman's hand from Noctis's shoulder. "That would be my partner."

 

Glancing between them, the lady smiled and apologized, before stumbling off in search of another potential mate.

 

"Thanks Ignis," Noctis said, "that was quick thinking."

 

"Some can't hold their alcohol," he said, well within earshot of the retreating woman. "Are you all right?"

 

"Yeah, I'm good."

 

"Well, now that we're 'official," he teased, " do you care for a dance, Your Majesty?"

 

"Sure... I guess."

 

Noctis shrugged, before rising from his seat to join Prompto and Gladio among the small crowd that had formed, various dance moves shown off.

 

Prompto and Gladio were caught in some sort of loop that looked better-suited to a rave. Noctis made a feeble attempt, not liking attention upon him, as he stood in place and rocked back and forth slightly, while unenthusiastically raising his arms. He focused on Ignis instead, who had a smooth groove that perfectly matched the tempo of the jazzy saxophone.

 

Noctis found himself somewhat mesmerized by Ignis' hips, the way they shifted back and forth seamlessly, his thick-heeled shoes perfectly in step. Out of all of them, Ignis always had the most grace, and by far, the most coordination. While most might find Ignis' seemingly effortless perfection in every hobby he hoped to master, Noctis had always found it inspiring.

 

And in this case, heck... maybe even a little sexy.

 

It wasn't until Prompto slapped his ass, forcefully knocking him out of his daydreaming, that he realized he'd barely been moving, staring blatantly at his Advisor.

 

"Come on, Noct! Show your moves!" his best friend urged, getting up closer and practically grinding him before Noctis pushed him away.

 

"You know I'm not the dancing type," he mumbled, glad that he had a distraction as Ignis continued to sway.

 

"But you were so good when we used to play Dance Danger 2!"

 

Noctis winced. Things that happened while they were up late as teens, high on sugar and playing dance simulator games, should never be mentioned.

 

Perhaps it was merciful that the intense beat steadily slowed, replaced by a soothing serenade. Half the patrons on the floor scooted off, the beat not quick enough to dance to, and especially not alone. Couples paired. Others found each other, perhaps a little drunkenly, in each other's arms.

 

"Aww, you wanna slow dance, Prompto?" Noctis heard Gladio teasing, as the petite blond forcefully shoved his palms against Gladio's muscled chest with little effect.

 

"Shut up!"

 

While Noctis stood there, unsure of whether to take his seat again, he found Ignis' arm slinked around his waist, his mouth just inches away from his ear.

 

"Shall we show these two how its done?"

 

His face went remarkably hot, mumbling a 'sure' as he fell into place in Ignis' arms. God, was he being too eager to get closer to him? He was thankful for the slight spice to his food, and the lingering heat of the beach's sand, as he had something else to blame for the unbearable warmth in his cheeks.

 

It didn't help that Prompto whistled at them while they moved in close.

 

Their hands clasped, Ignis' large palm upon Noctis' waist, and Noctis just barely gripping Ignis' shoulder. Ignis leading, he twirled them in a circle to the enchanting tune, as Noctis stumbled awkwardly for a moment, before falling into step.

 

He hadn't danced in quite a while, though he had been practicing for his wedding. Not nearly as much as anyone had suggested, of course. Noctis also wasn't remotely used to being led, but he found it oddly relaxing. No stress, no rushing or royal obligations... just the two of them, as they were.

 

Somehow, it suited Ignis... he'd often led him through life's footfalls, so why not dance steps as well?

 

The lights around them seemed to twinkle as they twirled, Noctis not taking his gaze from Ignis' deep emerald stare. The restaurant lamps cast a soft reflection in his partner's glasses... and his blond hair was lightly tousled by the open air. He wondered if people were watching... if they even noticed... what people thought.

 

But regardless of the spectacle they might be making, Ignis allowed him to feel calm and carefree. Like nothing could touch them... but then again, he'd always kept him safe. From the day they'd first met...

 

Noctis was aware of how much his hands were sweating, hoping Ignis wouldn't notice. Thankfully, he still had his driving gloves on. Thinking a bit too hard on the matter, Noctis' grip on Ignis' hand clenched more tightly, and as they spun slowly, Ignis squeezed back.

 

Suddenly, Noctis was pulled in a bit closer. He could smell Ignis' fine cologne even over the scents of meals cooking, a sort of spicy citrus that he'd grown quite fond of.

 

"You're a lovely dancer, Noct," Ignis complimented, and Noctis couldn't take his eyes off him.

 

Just when he felt his heart might burst, from flustered embarrassment and buried affection, the instruments began to fade. As the song came to an end, as did their dance among the patrons of Galdin Quay.

 

"Thank you for the opportunity, dear Majesty." Though Ignis' palm left Noctis' waist, he brought Noctis' hand to his pretty bow-lips, delicately pressing a kiss.

 

"Uh... yeah, thanks, Specs. It was... _nice_."

 

Honestly, he meant it.

 

Releasing him fully from his grasp, Ignis was most certainly smiling. There was no way in hell he didn't know how much he'd just affected him. Noctis stood there, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to will his body to go back to normal, or his knees to stop shaking.

 

One thing was certain, he certainly wasn't tired any more.

 

Just like that, the world seemed to fade back to normal, the romantic song replaced by another upbeat jazz standard that got everyone bouncing to their toes again.

 

"Lucky bastard," Prompto joked, "and he cooks and everything. So unfair!"

 

"Hey," Noctis said, while Ignis was smirking beside him, "you can still teach an old dog new tricks. Right, Gladio?"

 

Gladio's brow raised dramatically. "You callin' me old?"

 

"What do you say we settle this back at camp?" Ignis chimed in with a polite suggestion. "Perhaps some dance lessons are in order."

 

"You hear that, Gladdy?!"

 

" _Please_... stop calling me that..."

 

Ignis linked arms with Noctis, as their friends continued to bicker. Noctis was already drowning them out... listening to the music that still filled the air, carried by the soft sea-breeze, and already looking forward to sharing another dance beneath the stars with his Advisor.

 

And to think, he could have napped and missed out on it all...

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
